The Nexus of the Xel'Naga
by dogdemonlord
Summary: My first fanfiction
1. Default Chapter

A.N. This is my first fanfiction, so it might suck…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Blizzard, only my own characters

* * *

Chapter 1: The Evacuation of Mar Sara

Sector T-63, on the planet Mar Sara

Time: 0600, First Lt.'s watch

"Damn it!" swore First Lt. Stan Clark as he fired at the alien Zerg. The base he was stationed at was supposed to be evacuated thirty minutes ago. Even as he checked his radar, there was no small sound of a _blip, blip_ that indicated the dropships. A Hydralisk jumped in front of him and was about to fill him with needles until Arclite fire thundered behind him and obliterated the thing. His Gauss assault rifle rattled off another couple hundred rounds before the horde of Zerglings and Hydralisks were pushed back by the defenses. Goliaths were stomping out of the Factory, using their Hellfire missiles to blow Mutalisks into pieces. A few Spider Mines popped out of the ground and blew themselves up right in front of a Ultralisk, killing the animal instantly. _Hmmmm…_ s_o far the base is being well defended, but if those dropships don't arrive soon... _Clark thought.

A few Ghosts carrying specially modified C-10 canister rifles with grenades on top disappeared behind him and slowly crept forward, intent on not being seen. They snuck into the middle of the group of Zerg, and before the Zerg knew what hit them, blew a big hole into their army. Several Wraiths quickly disposed of all the Overlords and cloaked, disappearing into thin air. The armies of Zerg were being pushed back by sheer force of all the Marines, Ghosts, Firebats, and Siege-mode Siege Tanks. Dropships soon arrived with Battlecruisers, 15 strong in all. Slides hissed down as the soldiers quickly ran into the Dropships.

"Hurry up, people. We haven't got all day," a pilot yelled over the engines.

A Marine said as he backed toward a ship, "Here's something to remember me by," and shot two Zerglings in their guts.

"Good to see you guys…_ finally_." Clark whispered the last word as they ascended toward space.

"No biggie," replied the pilot, unaware of the sarcasm in Clark's voice. "But we're behind the others. They already disappeared into warp-space. They told me to go to Sector G-56 for a temporary base at Jianthor. Buckle up."

The men's and women's worries were far from over, though. Mutalisks still arrived at every second, and Scourges were still patrolling the air, looking for their first and last victims. ATA Laser Batteries from the Battlecruisers were sufficient enough to destroy the Scourges, while Gemini Missiles shot of what looked like regular, plain air with just a tiny blur. However, the Terrans were not fast enough. A Dropship and a Wraith were destroyed and another Dropship badly damaged, with two engines gone. In addition, several Queens found them and spit on the ships using their Parasite ability, causing them to slow down.

The dropships and their escorts finally disappeared just when the Protoss ships materialized, opening their Planetary Bombardment hatches, aiming at mutating Hatcheries and Spore Colonies, and sending hell to all the Zerg that lived below.

Bob was one of the Marines left back on the planet. He desperately tried to force the Zerglings to back off, but his Gauss was seemingly doing no damage. He quickly threw two frag grenades at them, only to find that he was too close. The grenade blew up, sending bits and pieces of shrapnel and Zerg flesh toward him. _Oh shit, I'm gonna die! _He thought. The pieces of flak pierced his body armor but merely injured him. He was not disappointed, however, because thirty seconds later blue green orbs slammed into the ground nearby him, blew a massive hole in the ground, and incinerating him immediately.

All life forms were extinguished after the Protoss finished.

* * *

My first chapter of my first fanfiction. I didn't think it was too bad, considering it was my first. R&R plzzz… no big FLAMES plz 


	2. The Second Chysalis

Ooookay, people. Second chap comin up! Hope you enjoy.

For one of my reviewers… my story isn't only one chapter, so the nexus of the Xel'Naga will come later, and it sorta depends on the distance between the guy and the blast.

Disclaimer: like I said in last chapter, I don't own anything from Blizzard

* * *

A New Chrysalis

Jianthor, Sector G-56

Time: 15:34, Temporary Alpha Base's Command Center

Jianthor was a base created by the Dominion but used by the Alliance unknown to the planet's owner. Starports were scattered all over the place, dry docks were hovering in midair, and several Barracks and Factories were spotted here and there. Minerals were rather rare on the planet, but Vespene gases were very common, making this an ideal place to have a docking area for ships that needed gas.

"Ok, so tell me what we're doin' on this planet, instead of goin' directly to Korhal." The First Lt. asked for the tenth time.

"Be patient, for God's sake. We're all getting friggin' pissed off," someone called out. Clark grumbled, but decidedly went back to drinking his beer.

Suddenly, the Command Center read out monotonously, "Alert… Alert… Protoss Carriers sighted high orbit over Jianthor…"

Everyone scrambled and grabbed their suits and weapons. Clark ran to a Cruiser and took command. Sending a transmission to the lead Carrier, he said, "This is Terran airspace. State your purpose of coming here."

The screen crackled a bit and then cleared up, showing none other than the Dark Protoss Zeratul. "We come in peace," he said sarcastically. "We took a hit from the Zerg and need supplies and fuel. If you'd be so kind, could we dock on your dry docks?"

"You most certainly may," Clark replied in an equally feigned tone. "If you're wondering where your buddy Jim is, he's still fightin' the Dominion, perhaps. He possibly could have met some Zerg, too, by the looks of how everyone's being attacked."

Zeratul, in his Carrier _Redemption_, replied, "Yeah, thanks for the info and the supplies. We'll be going now."

With a "See ya later", Clark downed his beer and walked out of the Cruiser toward the men. They were staring at him open-mouthed, still holding their guns.

One private asked, "Err… sir, the Protoss…?"

"Ah, mind them no business. Just a supplies and refuel thing. Gimme another beer please…"

High Orbit over Korhal

Time: 2300, Battlecruiser Hyperion

"I want a full report, fore and aft!" Jim Raynor and his men were fighting for their lives. Zerg had materialized all around their ships and immediately started attacking them. Out of 32 Battlecruisers, only 14 were left. The Dominion was attempting to help too, but the Zerg had too much firepower. Guardian Aspects were destroying the ground turrets, while Scourges were almost single-handedly destroying the Battlecruisers.

Jim and the rest of his men were still determined to fight-and hopefully win- but it seemed to him that it was hopeless. "Ok, people. Charge up Yamato Cannons! We're gonna send the Zerg a message that they won't forget…"

"Yamato Cannon charged, Captain." The weapons officer said.

"Whatcha waitin' for? Fire!" yelled Jim. Fourteen blasts exploded out of the main guns of the remaining Battlecruisers and imploded into the mass of Zerg and vaporizing half their fleet.

"Sir," the weapons officer said. "even though we wiped out half their units, our energy levels are extremely low, and cannot execute another Yamato Cannon blast. The situation is the same with the other ships."

Jim sent a quick message to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, saying, "I don't know what you are gonna do, but I'm hauling ass outta here. Frankly, I actually don't care what you're gonna do. 'Why did I even send this message?'" He cut the transmission and alerted all his soldiers to head toward warp-space.

Zerg forces continued to bombard Korhal and its men. "That coward!" muttered Mengsk. "Leaving me here with several troops and tons of Zerg!" He turned on the speaker and said, "Men, we cannot survive here. I will give everyone ten minutes to get to my Cruiser, then I'm gone." He looked out his window and saw two scores of men running toward him.

Ten minutes later, a lone Battlecruiser blasted off the ground and flew into space.

Uncharted planet

Unknown time

A new Overmind was forming. After the devastating blow that killed the Overmind several years ago, Broods were rampaging across the galaxy like rogue thieves, causing major damage. One Cerebrate, however, remained in power with his brood. His name was Mazs.

He learned about the Overmind's death and the rampaging Broods, and to help all of them, mutated into a new Overmind. The young Overmind was now trying to call Kerrigan, the Zerg's actual best fighter, to come and protect it.

Its attempts were strangely futile, and with a whispering voice, called his brood, saying, "Bring out Number 31…" and a Dark Templar was pushed out of a cage. Drones forced the unconscious Dark Templar into a chrysalis, and it started to pulse and mutate. The Overmind chuckled… what power could defeat him now, with his mutating Dark Templar and Kerrigan? Little did it know…

* * *

Uhmmmm… yeah. I think this chapter was sorta boring… but what the heck! Any advice for improvement is accepted. And I'll try to make the chapters longer I suppose. 


End file.
